Remember the Cant
Remember the Cant is the third episode in the first season of The Expanse which premiered online on December 15, 2015 and aired on December 22, 2015. Synopsis and crew are taken prisoner aboard the Donnager, the flagship of the Martian Congressional Republic Navy, and begin to turn against each another. While contending with riots on Ceres, connects to the mysterious derelict ship, the Scopuli. engages in a nasty game of politics with an old friend. Recap The story picks up with message being retransmitted all over Ceres. It's a dramatic, controversial, and eye-opening message which implicates Martian culpability for the destruction of the ice hauler Canterbury. This triggers strict water rationing on the station. In turn, there's now major tension brewing between the Belt and Mars … tension that will lead to violent rioting on Ceres, and build to partner being viciously brutalized by street thugs of the Loca Greiga. Elsewhere on Ceres, Miller continues his search for , even though Captain has told him to sideline the case in light of the situation with the Canterbury. Miller tracks down , the charismatic and enigmatic Outer Planets Alliance leaderThe Outer Planets Alliance or "O.P.A." is an unsanctioned political group fighting for Belter rights on Ceres who denies all knowledge of Julie and or being on board the Scopuli. Meanwhile, the survivors of the Canterbury are being interrogated on board the Martian warship, the Donnager. uses a series of intimidation tactics to rattle the crew, making some of them believe that Naomi might be an OPA sleeper agent who helped destroy the Cant. As a former Martian Navyman himself, is especially keen to this theory … a theory that seems all the more plausible when a mystery ship is spotted en route to intercept the Donnager, a ship which believes was sent to rescue . Ultimately, Mars ends up being cleared of any possible involvement in the destruction of the Canterbury, thanks to who manipulates her old friend and colleague, Franklin DeGraaf, the U.N. Ambassador to Mars. She lies to him that intel indicates the stealth ships that blew up the Canterbury came from Mars. She has Frank monitored. When his calls to Mars indicate that he was inquiring about stealth ships/tech and when seemingly reports are that nothing is missing, Avasarala is convinced Mars is innocent in the Canterbury's destruction. After all, if Mars were guilty, why would the administration secretly check whether their stealth was missing? However, when Mars realizes Frank was tracked by Avasarala and in turn secret weapons facilities were exposed, he's banned from Mars. Devastated by these consequences, he cuts all ties with his manipulative former friend. So if Mars didn't destroy the Canterbury, who did? "Someone who's trying to start a war," says Chrisjen.http://www.syfy.com/theexpanse/episodes/season/1/episode/3/remember-the-cant Cast Main *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Paulo Costanzo as *Florence Faivre as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as *Shawn Doyle as Guest Starring *Kenneth Welsh as Franklin DeGraaf *Jay Hernandez as *Jared Harris as *Lola Glaudini as *Athena Karkanis as *Greg Bryk as *Brian George as Arjun Rao Co-Starring *Austin Strugnell as Sensor/Comms Officer *Bernadette Couture as Belter Marcher #1 *Brett Ryan as *Brian Graham as Angry Dockworker *Christopher Weedon as Young Dockworker #1 *Daniel Krantz as Mormon Missionary *Dave Lewis as Star Helix #2 *Diana Bentley as *Duncan McLeod as Belter Goon #1 *Elana Zatzman as Belter Bystander #1 *Goran Stjepanovic as Menacing Belter #2 *Ivan Wanis-Ruiz as Martian Crewman *James Binkley as Belter Shopkeeper *Jane Moffat as Brothel Madam *Jean Yoon as *Jeffrey Weedon as Young Dockworker #2 *John Chou as NSA Analyst *John McDonald as Martian Marine *Jordan Van Dyck as *Jung Yul Kim as Menacing Belter #1 *Kyle Gatehouse as Gaunt Belter *Marco Bianco as Star Helix #1 *Markus Parillo as Thierry *Martin Roach as *Michael Murray as *Moses Nyarko as Muscle Dockworker *Ryan Stanley as Great Dane *Sara Mitich as Gia *Tattiawna Jones as Weapons Officer *Ted Ludzik as Pock Mark *Tom Farr as Belter Marcher #2 *Wayne Downer as Belter Bystander #2 Uncredited *Philip Akin as Craig (DeGraaf) Media Images= S01E03-001.jpg |-| Videos= ;Cast interviews File:The_Expanse_Season_1_Episodes_2_%26_3_Review_%26_After_Show_W_Cas_Anvar_AfterBuzz_TV|Dec 22, 2015 by AfterBuzz TV ;Other File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_The_Expanse_Episode_3_Syfy File:Inside_The_Expanse_-_Episode_3_THE_ZONE_SKY_TV Trivia *Following the airing of "The Big Empty", "Remember the Cant" along with "CQB" premiered online in advance of their respective airdates. *Except for the catwalk, the Donnager docking bay is the largest virtual set on the show.Fun Facts: Season 1, Episode 3 *The riot sequences on Ceres enlisted more than 200 background actors. *The character and storyline of Franklin DeGraaf do not appear in the books. *Phil Akin appears as Franklin DeGraaf's spouse however is uncredited *Daniel Krantz's costume included a name badge that read "Elder Murray" from the "Church of Humanity Ascendant" *"The Church of Humanity Ascendant" appears in and as an entirely different organization from the LDS church. *In September 2017, it was noted that credits shown for streamed episodes on Amazon Instant Video were revised to include more stunt performer credits especially those stunt performers supporting major roles. Also added were stunt wire team credits. This revision was observed on the , http://www.amazon.com/dp/B01N0SMDTT Amazon Instant Video Ultra HD (4K) stream. The previously discovered goofs in credits weren't corrected at this time. Goofs * The credits misspell John McDonald's role as "Maritan" Marine. * The credits misspell Diana Bentley's role as "Sergent" Grimes. * The credits for episode 3 misspell the name of the actress who portrays Donnager's weapons officer. It puts an extra 'a' in to spell "Tattiawana" Jones. The following episode corrects this to "Tattiawna" Jones. References Cast credits on-screen S01E03-MidrollCredits 01.png|Kenneth Welsh as Franklin DeGraaf S01E03-MidrollCredits 02.png|Jay Hernandez as Dimitri Havelock S01E03-MidrollCredits 03.png|Jared Harris as Anderson Dawes S01E03-MidrollCredits 04.png|Lola Glaudini as Captain Shaddid S01E03-MidrollCredits 05.png|Athena Karkanis as Octavia Muss; Greg Bryk as Lopez; Brian George as Arjun Rao/Avasarala S01E03-ClosingCredits 00.png S01E03-ClosingCredits 01.png S01E03-ClosingCredits 02.png S01E03-ClosingCredits 03.png External links * Season 1 Episode 3 - Remember the Cant Category:Episodes Category:Season 1